Hunted
by bookfreak4609
Summary: This takes place after Divergent. Tris and Tobias are living happily. Then, when bad things start happening to Tris, she and her friends have to figure out who is doing this, why they're doing this, and who is next?


**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!**

**The story happened after Divergent. The war happened but Will never died.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own any of these characters **

I wake up to soft rhythmic breathing on my neck. As I roll over I'm greeted by the familiar sight of Tobias next to me with his strong arms wrapped protectively around me. I smile as I snuggle closer to him and plant a soft kiss on his lips causing him to wake up.

"Morning sleepyhead" I tease.

"Morning to you to" Tobias grumbles back.

I smile as I slip out of bed and slowly pad to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I don't feel like putting my clothes from last night back on but the thought of walking across the dauntless compound only wearing one of Tobias's shirts persuades me to put my clothes on. I slip on my clothes and walk out of the bathroom to the smell of fresh coffee._ Yum_.

I plop down on the couch next to Tobias as he hands me my coffee. Just the way I like it.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Tobias responds and plants a firm kiss on my lips. It starts to turn into a make-out session, or at least as far as you can go if you're kissing someone and you both have to hot mugs of coffee in your hands. We finish drinking while talking about what's new in the dauntless compound and how well the newest initiates that just became members did.

I set my mug down in the kitchen and make my way to the door. Tobias walks me out and I tell him I'll see him at breakfast. I envelope him in a hug and he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you Tris" he whispers.

"I love you Tobias" I whisper back to him.

Then we break apart and I head to the apartment that I used to share with Christina. But then she moved in with Will and now I'm stuck alone in this apartment, well great. She moved in with him about a week ago when the initiation ended. But this time I was an instructor, not an initiate.

I hear a knock at my door and when I go to open it Christina is standing there. Does she want to move back in? I'll ask.

"Hey Christina! What do you need?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if we could hang out before breakfast? We still got half an hour! And I can help you get ready and do your make up! YAY!" She squealed back.

"Oh joy..." I mutter with sarcasm, "come in"

She rushes in and goes strait to the closet and starts rummaging around till she finds a tight, lacy, black tank top that cuts of at the belly button and throws it at me along with a pair of black jean short, and when I say short I mean short, like the kind models with perfect toned legs wear.

"I'm not wearing this Christina" I say with a look of disgust plastered on my face.

I throw them on my bed and walk over to my closet and fish out a pair of _**normal **_black jeans and a _**normal**_black tank top and go change. When I walk out of the bathroom Christina sees I already put make up on and she frowns, looking very upset that she didn't get to play Barbie with me this morning. I walk to the kitchen with a smirk on my face. Then I start making more coffee. Just what I need, I still feel sleepy.

"Hey Chris! Want some coffee?" I tease her and use the nickname I know she hates.

"You know I don't like being called that, and yes I'd like some coffee," She sounded annoyed. I was really getting to her this morning. I handed her a mug of coffee. She likes a lot of milk in it, too much if you ask me. I started sipping my second cup of the morning, sat down next to her, and turned the TV on.

"So, how's Four? Are you thinking of moving in with him?" She asks me.

"Four is fine, and I don't know yet. I haven't thought about it."

"Well, I think you should give it some thought! It's so wonderful living Will now! Have you gotten over your second fear yet? Oh! Did I tell you that I heard Will say to some of his friends that he was thinking of asking me to marry him soon? I was SOOO happy! Then when he came home..." At that point I just zoned out of Christina's chatter about how great Will was and how much she loved him and being with him. Every now and then I would nod and with every passing minute she got more and more annoying, and when I finally thought I was going to burst, it was time for breakfast! _YES! _I wanted to sprint down to the cafeteria but I told Christina I was going to stop by Four's place, so I ended up sprinting there. When I knocked on the door and a few moments later he answered to door.

"Hey Tris. Since when have you started walking to breakfast with me?" He asked, puzzled.

"Christina was being annoying. She kept talking about what a perfect life she had with Will. I couldn't stand to listen to it all the way to breakfast too!" I inform him. He chuckles quietly.

"So now I'm your escape from Christina, huh?" He teases. I try to come up with an answer with no avail. Luckily he just gives me a kiss and walks with me to breakfast, hand in hand. We grab something to eat and sit down. Christina moves over two spots so Tobias and I can sit down. Christina is talking about something with Marlene so she luckily she doesn't bother me anymore!

"Hey! Why don't we play Candor or Dauntless at my place?" Zeke suddenly shouts. We all nod in agreement.

"Meet me at my place in ten minutes, and bring anyone you know if you want."

We quickly shove the rest of our breakfast in our mouths and all head in our own direction to get ready for the game. I head to my apartment quickly and put on a jacket then rush to my friend Sophie's house. I met her in initiation when I was her instructor, I took and immediate liking to her but I didn't want to be friends with her until I was sure she had a good chance of surviving initiation. When I get to her apartment she quickly puts a jacket on too and we head down to Zeke's place together. We knock on the door and he lets us in. We join the currently small circle. After a couple of minutes everyone is here.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Zeke asks, anxious to get started. We all nod, I've played a couple of times before.

"Then let's get started! I'll go first! Christina, truth or dare?"

**Please review! It means a lot to me! This is my first fanfic so I'm hoping it'll turn out good! I'll be updating as soon as I can! My parents want me of my computer more so it'll be kind of hard but I'll try! Thanks for reading and please review, criticism and praise is always excepted!**

**~L**


End file.
